


Darkness

by Jade_R



Category: darkness - Fandom
Genre: I dont remember writing this, Other, WTF, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_R/pseuds/Jade_R
Summary: This is a poem. I don't know when or why it was written, all I know is that I found it in an old binder and it's in my hand writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

It came alive.  
It crept silently along the hall.  
It slid through the cracks in the door, consuming everything.  
It was darkness.

It waited.  
It watched.  
It sought.  
It listened.  
Finally, he came.  
As he opened the door, Darkness enveloped him.  
He was part of it.  
He was one with it.

He was alive.  
He crept silently along the hall.  
He slid through the cracks in the door.  
He was Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
